


I May Not Know Everything (But I Know We Should Be Together)

by Heartithateyou



Series: Falling in love ain't easy [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BI STEVE, Billy's dad sucks, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Getting Together, M/M, Random & Short, Random Encounters, References to Homophobia, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay billy, past trauma, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve and Billy finally have the tough conversation they need to have.Will they end up together after it though?





	I May Not Know Everything (But I Know We Should Be Together)

“What are you doing here?” He hears a voice ask behind him.

The same voice that’s been avoiding him for a week. The same voice he can’t stop replaying over and over. The same voice it’s been torture to stay away from.

He turns around in the Byer’s driveway and sees Billy standing there. He adjusts himself from where he’s sitting on the hood of his car and looks down at his outfit. He’s wearing sweats and a sloppy long sleeve t-shirt and wishes he had bothered to wash his hair today.

He knows he kind of looks like shit and takes solace in the face that Billy doesn’t look so hot himself. Even from here, in the moonlight, he can see the bags under Billy’s eyes and the lines of his face. His hair is disheveled and he keeps fidgeting with the lighter in his hands.

“Picking up Dustin. His mom works late on Saturdays so I offered to give him a ride.” He says, wondering why he’s even bothering to explain. Its not like Billy cares, he’s made that clear.

“Right. Max mentioned you were playing Mama hen to him.” Billy says with a snort, pulling out the cigarette from behind his ear.

“Talking to Max about me?” He asks, even though he knows he shouldn’t. The best thing he can do is ignore Billy entirely but he doesn’t have it in him.

“Little freak won’t stop rambling about that motely crew, you just happened to be included. Trust me, you’re not that special.”

“Oh, so you’re just going back to being a complete prick to me now? Is that what we’re doing? Should I just forget that whole locker room thing then?” He asks, lashing out before he can stop himself.

But fuck it, he’s hurt and he can’t help but want to hurt Billy back. Bring up the thing Billy is so desperate to forget, because he knows he fucking can’t. It’s consumed his thoughts every moment since it happened and he doesn’t know how Billy can pretend like nothing happened.

“You should fucking forget about that if you know what’s good for you.” Billy snaps at him, suddenly in his space. His nostrils are flaring and his eyes are wild, looking like he’s about a second from snapping.

“Sorry, guess I can’t stop thinking about you.” He spits back, regretting the words instantly. He sees Billy’s face contort into rage as he hears his words used against him and he suddenly feels himself being slammed back onto the hood of his car.

“Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Billy grits out, his jaw clenched as his hands remain gripped on his collar.

“Make. Me.” He grunts, trying to push Billy’s hands off of his.

Suddenly he feels Billy’s lips crashing onto his again, biting at his lip so hard it hurts but feels so fucking good at the same time. He feels Billy press against him as he wraps his hands in his hand, feeling the golden locks between his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Billy yells as he rips himself away, looking like he’s about to hit something. He feels fucking floored as he lays there, still on the hood of the car and reeling at the past five minutes.

“What the fuck is going on with you? You tell me to stay away one second and then you’re kissing me the next? You tell me to stay the fuck away from you but you won’t tell me why? Can you please give me a fucking clue!” He shouts back, sitting up suddenly. He feels so clueless and frustrated its driving him crazy.

“Would you lower your fucking voice?” Billy says, coming back towards him.

“Only if you give me a clue, a single fucking clue as to what is going on with you. With us.” He says, hoping for once we can get a straight answer.

“I fucking need you to lower your fucking voice because my fucking step sister is inside?” Billy spits out, looking back at the house.

“That’s… that’s not a clue.” He mutters out, probably sounding dumb but even more lost than he was a second ago. Sure, his sister probably shouldn’t hear this, but what does it have to do with anything they’re talking about.

“If my sister hears… she might accidentally rat me out to my dad. Again. My shitty, asshole, homophobic dad.” Billy finally utters, his eyes drifting to the ground. 

“Again?” He asks gently, hoping Billy will keep talking and won’t run away from him this time.

“Why do you think we moved to this shit stain town? Because Max accidentally tattled so my dad dragged us to this hell hole so his fag of a son wouldn’t have a chance of ever meeting another guy like him.” Billy says, his eyes still stuck on the ground as he begins fiddling with his lighter again. He feel his words hit him like a sledge hammer, he can’t imagine being in that situation and suddenly all of his behavior makes sense.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t know.” He utters lamely. He doesn’t feel like anything he can say will measure up to the confession Billy is making and he doesn’t know how to make it better.

“So, like I said. My life is fucked up. I’m a fuck up. And a bad bet. You shouldn’t fucking ruin your life by getting tangled up in mine.” Billy says with a sharp laugh, turning towards the house.

“I… I want my life to get tangled up in yours.” He blurts out suddenly, grabbing Billy’s arm before he can walk away.

“It’s not worth it pretty boy.” Billy says as he stills under his touch. He finally meets his eyes and he can see the pain and fear there.

“I think it is.” He whispers, placing his hand against Billy’s cheek gently.

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Billy argues, keeping his face where it is.

“I do. I know it won’t be easy and it will be hard as fuck some days and things may never be perfect. But I want that with you.” He says before leaning in and kissing Billy gently, sweeter than their other kisses and practically chaste.

“You should write fucking greeting cards.” Billy says with a chuckle as he pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Is that a yes?” He asks, feeling brazenly optimistic.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
